The bad boys band
by FineShine2002
Summary: fine, rein and altezza went to the bad boys band. after the concert they went to the restaurant to eat, when suddenly fine,rein and altezza heard a scream of girls and the girls was chasing the bad boys band Shade, bright and auler. and they were running towards fine, rein and altezza. "what will happen? (sorry suck at summary, please click here). and please leave a review.


**Hello everyone i just thought of another story it's a ONE-SHOT story so enjoy, and please leave a REVIEW!**

**AULER X ALTEZZA ALTEZZA X AULER**

**SHADE X FINE FINE X SHADE**

**BRIGHT X REIN SHADE X FINE**

**DISCLAIMER: i only own the story..**

* * *

**Normal POV: **

" Hurry fine were gonna be late for the Bad boy's concert" rein said excitedly.

"All right, all right i'm coming, sheesh why are you so attached with those bands" fine said walking towards rein and altezza.

" I'm only interested in bright" rein said with a heart shaped eyes.

"Hey can you two stop chit chatting, were gonna be late, you know" altezza said with a grumpy face.

"Heeeeeeh i thought your not interested in them" fine smirked.

"A-anyway let's go or we'll be late" altezza continued. So fine, rein and altezza headed to the concert at the amusement park.

* * *

"Huwahhhhh there's so many girls in here, i guess their popular as ever" fine said looking at the line.

"You said it" rein continued, and then fine heard the girls screamed and then the curtain opens.

"Kyaaaaa! BRIGHT-SAMA. SHADE-SAMA AULER-SAMA" the girls yelled. After that the music played.

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me_

_Shoe me how you missed me_

_Take me with you back to wonderland._

_You capture me with your stare_

_I follow you anywhere you lead me into temptation._

_:..._

After a few minutes the girls started to scream louder. "everyone thank you for coming today, we'll see you again" bright said with a wink.

That causes the girls to faint, and when fine looked at rein's direction she saw her eye's hearted shaped, and when fine glanced at altezza's direction she saw her blushing fine couldn't believe seeing altezza blush.

After the concert~~

"Come on let's go to a restaurant, i'm so hungry" fine said with a puppy eyes.

"All right, sheesh fine when it really comes to food you get excited" altezza said looking at fine.

"Ah we're here, come on let's order" fine continued.

AFTER ORDERING~~

"Hey altezza do you have a crush on one of the bad boys band?" fine asked.

"Yeah her crush is auler" rein continued.

"Heeeh you crush is- w-what!" fine said in shocked.

"SSSShhh quiet down fine, what if someone-" altezza was about to finished when a pile of girls screamed "kyaaa AULER-SAMA, SHADE-SAMA, BRIGHT-SAMA.!".

"Hey guy's isn't them the bad boys band?" fine asked, and then rein said "Y-yeah and their coming this way running" with a heart shaped eyes.

And when the bad boys band reached them, suddenly bright hold rein's hands and went east, while auler hold altezza's hands and went forward. and finally shade hold fine's hands and went west.

So they all take the different directions.

* * *

**At Bright and rein~~  
**

"I think we lost them" bright said and stopped running.

"C-c-c-can you r-r-r-release my h-h-hand" rein said blushing.

"Oh i'm sorry my lady, are you okay" bright said and kissed rein's hand and let go.

"Y-yeah thank you and by the way why did you drag me bright-sama" rein said with a heart shaped eyes.

"Oh i'm really sorry for my rudeness, when shade, auler and i was shopping and of course with disguise, and then suddenly some other girls noticed us begin screaming, and then we run to a restaurant to hide, but we saw you girls and we didn't want you to get run by those girls" bright said.

"O-oh and nice to meet you i'm rein" rein introduced.

"And i'm bright and you know one of the bad boys band" bright introduced.

"Anyway since were here in front of a clothes store why don't we buy some clothes" bright continued."Y-yeah thank you" rein said blushing.

* * *

**At auler and altezza~~**

"Are you okay miss beautiful?" auler asked, and then altezza said "Y-yeah i'm okay and m-my name is not miss beautiful, m-my name is altezza".

"Oh i'm sorry, it's just your so beautiful i couldn't help but call you that" auler continued and that causes altezza to blush.

"And my name is auler one of the bad boy's band" auler continued.

"ANd my name is altezza, and by the way w-why did y-you drag me with you" altezza said blushing.

"Oh i'm so sorry for that we were about to go shopping but a lot of girls noticed us and started chasing us, so we run to a restaurant to hide and we found you girls and we thought that we might trouble you girls because the girls chasing us might run over you, and you know that the place was crowded, i'm really sorry altezza" auler explained.

"That's o-okay" altezza said shyly.

"Oh since were here at a gift shop why don't i buy you a apologized gift" auler continued.

"No i-its oka-" altezza was about to finished when auler dragged her to the gift shop.

* * *

**At shade and fine~~  
**

"Are you all right?" shade said staring at fine's ruby eyes and then fine said " yup, i'm okay don't worry i'm good at running".

"I see, you know i like energetic girl like you, and may i asked what's you name" shade said still holding fine's hands.

"Thank you and m-my name is fine" fine said a blushing and said "C-c-can you let g-g-go of my hand".

"Oh sorry" shade said as he released fine's hand**.**

"A-Anyway why did you suddenly h-h-hold my hand and run" fine said a bit nervous.

"Sorry about that i just thought that you might be injured by the girls chasing us they might run over you and your friends"shade continued.

"T-that's all right" fine continued.

"Hey since were here why don't we drink something and eat something?" shade asked.

"O-okay" fine answered.

So fine and shade enter the restaurant they stopped at.

* * *

**After an hour~~  
**

"OH my gosh, i just had a date with bright-sama" rein said blushing like a tomato.

And you probably date with auler, right?" rein said giggling and that causes altezza to blush too.

"A-and fine rein and i saw shade took your hand and run with you" altezza said with a little bit smirked.

"Yeah" fine, rein and altezza said in sync and started laughing.

"Why don't each of us tell each other what happened" rein requested

"okay" both altezza and fine answered.

"Okay me first, bright-sama and i went to the dress shop and we buy clothes together, and he said to me that i must be really like dresses and then we tried the clothes we bought (of course different fitting room), and he said to me we can go out again some time" rein said blushing.

"Okay next is altezza" rein ordered.

"Auler dragged me to a gift shop and he said to me that the gift i will pick will be his apologized gift and then i saw a jewel and it was beautiful and then suddenly a-auler said to me that i really love jewels. and when i tried it he said to me that it looks great on me" altezza said.

"Okay last fine" rein ordered.

"Shade and i went into a restaurant and we picked an orders and when i was about to grab my drink shade accidentally hold my drink and that cause our hands to touch, and after that he said to me that i really love to eat and that causes me to to b-b-b-blush" fine said.

"REALLY! so you finally have an interest in the bad boys band" rein and altezza said in sync.

"Y-yeah" fine said shyly.

"Oh yeah some girls said that the bad boys band will have a concert next week, wanna go watch" rein asked.

"Sure" fine and altezza said.

* * *

** WEEK CAME~~`~~`  
**

After the concert (i'm going to skipped this part because you may already know what will happen)

Fine, rein and altezza went different ways to see their crush, the staff said that the bad boys band was talking to someone.

When rein reached bright and was about to call bright and then rein saw bright kissed the girl. so rein run away crying. bright saw rein and chased after her but rein was too fast

And when altezza reached auler and was about to call him when altezza heard he loved the girl she was talking to, altezza was crying and run away. auler heard a girl crying and he saw altezza and he was about to go in her when she run away.

Ad finally fine was running cheerfully when she saw shade hugging a girl, fine couldn't take it and run away. shade was finished talking to the girl when she suddenly noticed fine her bangs was covering her face, and then he saw tear drops falling and suddenly fine run away.

Auler, bright and shade met while their running and then they all tell each other what happened and then shade said "i think they misunderstood us, i don't love anyone i only loved fine" "and i only loved rein" "and i only love altezza". shade, bright, and auler said.

"I thought of an idea" shade said and whispered into bright and auler's ears.

* * *

**AT REIN's house~~**

Rein was crying all day, until a mail man came and said there was a mail for her, when rein opened it it was from bright and it said.

_Dear rein,_

_please come to the mirror house at thew amusement park i have something to tell you, we'll meet inside._

_from: bright._

And so rein already knew what he wanted to tell her, so rein went to fine and altezza's house and the two is crying too.

* * *

**At fine's house~~  
**

Altezza was already in fine's house and she received a letter too it came from auler and fine came from shade.

So fine, rein and altezza went to the amusement park.

* * *

They all went to the mirror house until they lost each other.

Rein only saw her reflection in the mirrors and then suddenly bright came out. rein was about to run away but bright hold her hand and said "rein you misunderstood what happen yesterday".

"No! I DIDn't misunderstood i saw you kiss-" rein was cut off when bright kissed her on the lips to silent her.

"Now listen to me, the girl was confessing to me and i said sorry and whispered to her ears that i was already owned by the girl i love, and that is you" bright continued.

"Oh so that's why, bright i'm really sorry" rein said tear falling down on her face.

"Now rein please stop crying you cried enough because i hurt you" bright said wiping rein's tears.

"Now rein will you be my girlfriend?" bright asked and that causes rein's eyes to widened and said "but what about your idol-" rein was cut off by bright and said. "we have boys that can replace us so don't worry it's you that matters"

Rein nodded and they hugged each other.

* * *

**At auler and altezza~~**

Altezza was walking around when she saw auler in front of her, "Okay i already know what your going to tell me so-" altezza was cut off by auler suddenly hugged her and said.

"Altezza you misunderstood the girl was confessing to me and i rejected her and then i told her the reason it's because i already love someone she is beautiful like a jewel.

:I said to her that I'm already taken and was taken by you" auler said and cut the hugged and kissed her that causes to altezza to blushed was like a tomato and auler said.

"Altezza will you be my girlfriend?, and don't worry about my idol work w have a replacement so it's okay the important thing is that i'm with you" and so altezza said yes and together they walk out.

* * *

**At shade and fine~~  
**

Fine saw shade in front of her and fine said "Don't worry i already understand so we don't have things to discu-"fine was cut off when shade suddenly kissed her and said.

"You really are a silly girl aren't you? the girl was confessing to me and then suddenly she hugged me i didn't saw you there but i faced the girl and i said "i'm really sorry but i already like someone" and the girl just laughed and said.

"She already knew i was taken she just tried to confess her feelings to me" shade continued.

"and fine will you be my girlfriend, and don't worry about my idol work there's already someone who replaced us, the important thing is i'm with you" shade said.

Fine didn't said anything and she just nodded so together they went out of the mirror house, and saw altezza with auler and bright with rein.

**THE END..**

* * *

**How's the story? please leave a review.!  
**


End file.
